twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Gallery:Bella Swan
Bella Swan - Bella Swan is the main character of the book, Twilight, ''who meets dazzling, immortal Edward Cullen. Although her friends do not agree with her, Bella believes that Edward is her soulmate. Although, in ''New Moon, ''Edward leaves her, alone, in the forest. There, she gets closer to Jacob Black, who later transforms into a werewolf. When Jacob is transforming, he leaves Bella because he is not allowed to tell the secret of werewolves except to his own werewolf pack members. In ''Twilight, Jacob trolled with her on the beach and told her about "The Cold Ones", in which Bella learned how Edward was a vampire. Jacob also was talking about werewolves and other immortal creatures. When Jacob was transforming, this hinted to Bella that she should remember the day when they were in La Push and talking about the immortal creatures. Soon, Bella found out and knew. Bella is described as clumsy, stupid, pale, and beautiful. In Eclipse, Bella struggles to pick whether she wants Edward or Jacob to be with her forever. In the end, Edward proposes to Bella, and they plan to be wed. Jacob, upset and felt unloved or uncared for, leaves in wolf form and doesn't come back until Breaking Dawn. In the beginning of the fourth book, Bella is married to Edward Cullen, and thus becomes Isabella Marie Cullen. In their honeymoon at Isle Esme, she discovers that she is pregnant with a half-human, half-vampire baby and Edward plans to leave with her to go back home to Carlisle. Jacob comes and finds out and is extremely horrified that Bella doesn't want to kill "it". Bella tells him that he is a part of her now and she cannot kill it. Later on, the baby is ready to be born, who grows in an immense rate. Edward and Jacob work as much as they can to keep the girl they both loved alive, though Jacob believes that they failed and leaves. As he walked out, he saw the baby that he believed "sucked the life out of her" and imprints on the baby. The story goes back to Bella's perspective, and she is upset that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, though it is all happy in the end. Then, one day, Renesmee, Edward, and Bella are hunting together in the nearby woods. Irina, of the Denali Coven, sees them and believes that Renesmee is an illegal, immortal child. She contacts the Volturi of this, and the Volturi come, planning to kill all of them, especially the immortal creators, Edward and Bella. Though they understand in the end, nothing will ever be the same. Although, Bella is finally equal to her mate, Edward Cullen. This page is a gallery of images of Bella Swan, ordered by film, who is played by Kristen Stewart. Gallery of the Actor: Gallery:Kristen Stewart. Related Galleries: Gallery:Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, Gallery:Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson Twilight bella swan.jpg twilight01.jpg|Meeting with Billy and Jacob Black Twilight03.jpg bella-edward-46.jpg 0001990515.jpg Edward-Bella-Jasper--Alice-twilight-series-2675642-1600-982.jpg|Jasper looks on as Bella speaks to Alice and Edward bellaedwardschool.jpg BellaEdward.jpg 5134471125.gif 29455427097989010656.jpg File:EdwardAndBella2.jpg jhgsduhsdkjb.jpg bella-bella-swan-2587882-266-400.jpg|"Did you get contacts?" bella_swan.jpg tumblr_l2bt8bGjK91qbdtkjo1_r2_500.png|No room on the bus.. tumblr_l1v6qwfcqW1qbdtkjo1_500.jpg|Like glass under silk.. tumblr_l8f044jm3d1qbdtkjo1_500.png|You think I'm the prize,I'm the winner.. tumblr_l90ncmnTrL1qcxa1ho1_500.png|Loves longing look.. PH5Jy758Y7Aa86_1_m.jpg kristen-stewart-on-set.jpg imagesCAJQP4YN.jpg|"I know what you are." normal_z081.jpg normal_z039.jpg normal_z001.jpg New Moon 206nccp.jpg File:Normal 002m.jpg new moon04.jpg Edward-and-Bella-twilight-crepusculo-7314017-1920-1200.jpg clase.jpg blog_00752_the_twilight_saga_eclipse_open_casting_call.jpg bella-swan-bleeding-new-moon.jpg New-moon--pictures-511.jpg Bella-New-Moon-caps-bella-swan-9744097-1024-433.jpg jacob-bella-and-mike-movies-scene-in-new-moon.jpg bella swan luna nueva.jpg bella_sad_new_moon.jpg new-moon-bella-swan-and-laurent.jpg twilight_saga_new_moon-2.jpg bella-new-moon-still.jpg edward y bella en volterra.jpg new moon85.jpg new moon92.jpg Bella-New-Moon-caps-bella-swan-9744097-1024-433.jpg Bella swan luna nueva.jpg bellacullen.JPG|What Alice saw in her vision. bella&jakebykim.JPG|Friends..Love.. 5330241.jpg|Bella & Jacob|link=Bella Swan 06_KristenStewart.jpg m303043.jpg imagesCA4ORFJ8.jpg imagesCAPOX2G1.jpg imagesCAYH8IW4.jpg imagesDamnyou.jpg imagesCANSB577.jpg|Seeing the blood Eclipse "It All Begins...With A Choice." 01Bella Swan.jpg 01546.jpg t6y0pw.jpg.png Bella-jacob-campfire.jpg Eclipse_2254.jpg Eclipse_1547.jpg Eclipse_387.jpg 01654.jpg edward cullen and bella.jpg Edward cullen and bella.jpg Edarwd Bella Field.jpg 2ew2jhi.jpg 2rlyslh.jpg 2co1k55.jpg 2jaltvr.jpg 2zok67a.jpg 28hmo2ouhsd.jpg 281d0s5.jpg dzytms.jpg jugdasiuaer.jpg k0w2f.jpg ml5kx5.jpg nnsk8z.jpg Tenda 1.JPG zw0qdk.jpg SLETT!.jpg 34460_136672353017268_123804540970716_307185_8176120_n.jpg 34460_136672363017267_123804540970716_307188_4081174_n.jpg eclipse 7 awkward kiss.png eclipse 4 jake bell.png eclipse 13 jake bell.png Jacob_and_Bella_together.jpg Jake_bell_kiss.jpg Jbhnu.jpg PHx7BEzByo4pAE_1_m.jpg bella-icon-3.jpg eclipse-bella.jpg kristen-stewart-600.jpg imagesCARRJY7D.jpg|JACOB!.....Kiss me. I'm asking you to kiss me. Category:Character galleries Category:Images of Bella Swan